wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Selector infected WIXOSS Episode 6
is the sixth episode of selector infected WIXOSS. The episode premiered on May 8, 2014. Appearances Based on order of appearance Characters *Iona Urazoe *Akira Aoi *Rūko Kominato *Hitoe Uemura *Hitoe's Mother *Piruluk *Tama *Urith *Kazuki Kurebayashi *Yuzuki Kurebayashi *Hanayo *Chiyori (debut) *Eldora (debut) *Miyako Kominato (Rūko's Mother) Cards Akira's Deck * Piruluk ** Code Piruluk ** Code Piruluk K ** Code Piruluk M ** Code Piruluk G ** Code Piruluk T * Code Art SC * Code Art JV * Code Art IDOL * Code Art SMP * TOO BAD * Peeping Analyze Rūko's Deck * Tama ** Tama, New Moon Miko ** Tama, Waxing Crescent Moon Miko ** Tama, Half Moon Miko ** Tama, Waxing Gibbous Moon Miko ** Tama, Full Moon Miko * Bonya, Small Bow * Bow, Shooting Bow * Caliburn, Greatsword * Flamber, Medium Sword * Kukri, Small Sword * Arc Aura Synopsis Rūko battles Akira with a resolve unlike before. Meanwhile, Yuzuki comes to a resolve on her own after a meeting with a new Selector. (Source: Funimation.com) Recap The episode begins with Iona being interviewed by a reporter who asks her what her favorite food is. Iona replies that her favorite food is strawberries. The reporter reports that she has good tastes. Suddenly, the two of them overhear some of the staff talking about how Akira's ranking in the popularity polls had gone down again and how Akira has been skipping work. Sighing, the two staff members talk about how they are fed up with Akira's attitude and behavior, so the two then start pondering over whether to drop Akira for another model to put onto the front cover for the next issue. Overhearing this, the reporter interviewing Iona starts complaining about how he wishes that they talk about that stuff somewhere else. Iona then goes back on topic by saying that she likes her strawberries with milk and a pinch of sugar. She then mentions how she likes smashing the strawberries to bits with her fork. Back at the restaurant, Rūko boldly tells Akira about how she's gonna make Akira apologize to Hitoe. The two then open up a battlefield. After the Opening, Hitoe's mother greets a soaking wet Hitoe. Concerned, her mother asks Hitoe what happened, where are her friends, did they go home. Her mother then tells Hitoe to dry herself off before she gets a cold. However, Hitoe just sadly walks up to her room. In the battlefield, Akira starts the battle by growing Piruluk, adding a card to the Ener Zone and places Code Art SC on the field. She then ends her turn. On Rūko's turn, Rūko grows Tama and then places Bonya and Kukri before attacking. As she goes to attack Akira, Tama's growing excitement starts to disturb Rūko as she has never felt so on edge before. After a couple of turns, Akira gets disturbed by how powerful Rūko is, since she thought that Rūko was just a newbie. Piruluk states that she is correct about Rūko being a beginner, however, she further adds that Rūko takes battle seriously and has a natural talent for the game, to Akira's annoyance. Akira begins to yell at Piruluk, yelling that if she has something to say then she should say it. Akira then gets fed up and tells Piruluk to "Shut up." In irritation, Akira attempts to use Peeping Analyze on Rūko in order to finish the battle quickly, but fails, as Rūko has no level 4 SIGNIs in her hand. Akira then tells Piruluk to find Rūko's wish, but Piruluk comes up blank, as Rūko has no wish, a fact that angers Akira. In response, Rūko boldly declares that if she has now wish, then she has nothing to lose as a result. Rūko then ends the battle with Arc Aura. At the end of the battle, Akira angrily rages at Rūko, accusing her of taking sadistic pleasure in beating her down: If Rūko has no wish, what other reason would she have to battle Akira. Akira then runs off crying. Meanwhile, Hitoe, who was still in a depression from her tainted wish and lost memories, finds her diary entries about about her newfound (and newly lost) friends disappearing right from the page. Hitoe then screams causing her mother to run to her bedroom. As she enters the room, Hitoe's mother finds Hitoe crying on the floor. Not understanding what Hitoe is saying, her mother can only watching as her daughter is crying while grabbing her knees. At the modeling agency, the same staff members from before ask Iona if she has seen Akira. Iona says that she hasn't. The staff then get fed up with Akira and drop her from the front cover of the next issue. As they leave the dressing room, they also consider dropping Akira permanently for a while. Outside, Iona confronts the newly arrived Akira. Iona's LRIG, Urith, taunts Akira about her loss and mocks her battling habits, revealing to the audience that it was Akira who gave the girl she mentioned in the previous episode her third loss, not Iona. She also reveals that Akira has now lost twice. Urith then reveals that she knows that her wish is to ruin Iona's career, but states that she has never directly challenged Iona. Suddenly, the four of them (including Piruluk and Urith) are interrupted by the arrival of the other idol (Yuko) who has come to replace Akira for the photo shoot. Iona and Urith then announce to Akira that the modeling agency has decided to drop her. Urith then mentions the irony of it because in attempting to ruin Iona's career, she has ruined her own. Iona then tells her goodbye. Furious, Akira engages in a battle with Iona, although the battle itself is not shown. After her battle with Akira, Rūko is not in the mood to go to school, so she stays at home for the day. Rūko contemplates why she likes battling so much, even though she believes it is selfish of her to want to battle without a wish, thus preventing others from achieving their wishes without any gain. Tama tries to comfort her by telling her she enjoys seeing Rūko have fun in battles, which predictably does not help at all. At Rūko's school, Yuzuki witnesses her brother Kazuki being invited to hang out by his friends, to which he agree. As she begins to worry about how she's becoming too distant from him, some girls led by Honoka arrive. On the rooftop, Honoka and the girls confront Yuzuki about her so-called 'stalker-ish' behavior, telling her to stay away from Kazuki, because there are rumors about the two having an incestuous relationship and then state that they don't want Kazuki's popularity to suffer because of her. Upset,Yuzuki ditches the girls and heads to the park, feeling depressed over the truth of Selectors as well as Kazuki. Chiyori and Eldora then encounter her and challenge her to a Selector battle. Yuzuki initially acts hesitant and warns Chiyori that something terrible will happen after losing 3 times. However, after seeing Kazuki walk by with his friends and seeing Honoka blatantly flirting with him, Yuzuki agrees to the battle her despite Hanayo's objections. Yuzuki wins the battle. Before leaving, Chiyori gives Yuzuki one of her novels and then leaves. Collapsing to her knees, Yuzuki contemplates about the consequences of battling and the possibility of winning some more, and how the reverse of her wish would be that Kazuki would probably end up hating her and leave her forever. She then starts wondering about what Kazuki is doing now, and as she goes on berating herself, Hanayo yells at Yuzuki to snap out of it. Crying, Yuzuki then states how she doesn't want to lose Kazuki, and that she rather die then let his friends take him away from her. he is inspired to continue battling for her wish, not wanting to lose Kazuki. Hanayo then scolds Yuzuki saying how she shouldn't be saying things like that. Yuzuki continues by saying how she hates Hanayo for lying to her, but she knows that she needs her to have her wish granted. Yuzuki then declares her desire to continue fighting. Getting Yuzuki's attention, Hanayo encourages Yuzuki by saying how she is Yuzuki's LRIG through thick and thin, and that she'll stay with Yuzuki no matter where their fate may take them. Back at Rūko's apartment, Rūko remembers when she lived with her mother; saying how she (Rūko) never asked for much and wasn't spoiled, but for some reason her mother always wanted to be left alone. So, Rūko never bothered her, but as a result, she thinks those actions were what caused her mother to abandon her with her Grandmother. Before she left, Rūko's mother states that she's scared of Rūko because she could never understand what was on Rūko's mind, Rūko continues by saying that as a consequence of this, she became scared of herself as well. Rūko then interjects that she's fine so long as she has her Grandmother and Ayumu and she doesn't ask too much of them so that she doesn't trouble, scare or hurt them. Rūko then starts remembering her nightmare with Tama repeating on how Rūko likes battle and what Akira says about her taking sadistic pleasure in battling. Rūko then wakes up from her nightmare to her grandmother's voice, saying how she has a urgent phone call from someone. The next day, Hitoe's mother meets with Rūko to discuss about Hitoe's strange behavior. She then gives Rūko, Hitoe's notebook/diary and tells her about how Hitoe can't read her own entries or remember Rūko either. Skimming through it, Rūko sees that all of the entries are intact and remembers when they bought the scrunchies. Seeing what Hitoe wrote about how beautiful friendship is, Rūko starts crying. Hitoe's mother then starts talking about how happy Hitoe had been lately and laments her inability to understand what her daughter is going through. She then urgently asks Rūko that if she knows anything, could she please tell her. Crying, Rūko, starts talking about WIXOSS, but being unable to explain the Selector system and everything that had been going on lately properly, Rūko runs away contemplating on how lost she feels. The episode then ends. Featured Battle Rūko Kominato vs Akira Aoi - Rūko Wins Akira Aoi vs Iona Urazoe - Result Unknown Yuzuki Kurebayashi vs. Chiyori - Yuzuki Wins 'Results from Previous Episode ' Akira Aoi (not Iona Urazoe as previously mentioned) vs Unknown Selector - Akira Wins Notes Trivia Gallery Links and References * http://www.funimation.com/shows/selector-infected-wixoss/videos Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes